Un Imposible Posible
by Daffodil Bouquet
Summary: A Finnick le gusta ir al mar cada día ya que le ayuda a pensar. El paisaje lo calma y el olor del mar lo embriaga. Lo que no espera es que un día en especial su destino podría cambiar por completo. La llegada de una hermosa chica lo hace perderse a sí mismo. Pero lo fantástico es que ella no es una simple chica.


_**Disclaimer**_: _Absolutamente todos los personajes pertenecen a la diosa Suzanne Collins, pero la historia es completamente mía (a excepción de los mitos griegos)._

**UN IMPOSIBLE POSIBLE**

Las olas chocan contra las rocas con tal fiereza que parece que van a romperlas mientras el viento azota rostro de Finnick y revuelve su cabello cobrizo. Todo es hermoso y combina perfectamente con la puesta de sol de fondo. Los rezagos de las olas se arremolinan constantemente entorno a sus pies y los entierran cada vez más en la arena.

Le gusta estar a la orilla del mar ya que le ayuda a pensar. De vez en cuando viene y espera, con los pies enterrados en la arena, que el sol se esconda en el horizonte y la luna ocupe su lugar.

Cuando el chico siente que algo rasga ligeramente la piel de su tobillo, inclina la cabeza hacia el suelo y encuentra una pequeña caracola marina de colores claros. La levanta, la acerca a su oído y se dispone a escuchar.

Si el muchacho cierra los ojos se siente en las profundidades del océano; contemplando los corales, arrecifes y los muchos colores de todos y cada uno de los pequeños peces que ahí se encuentran. Se siente infinito y poderoso ahí dentro, como si nada pudiera perturbarlo.

—La has encontrado—susurra una voz pequeña, clara y femenina que parece provenir del interior de la caracola. Finnick se sobresalta y la tira al piso.

—Pero bueno, no es necesario que la trates así ¿Sabes lo difícil que es encontrar tu amuleto predilecto estos días?—reclama la voz, que parece pertenecer a una muchacha de cabello oscuro y piel clara que recoge la caracola.

El cobrizo no dice nada, solo se limita a mirarla y se queda tan impactado con su belleza que de su boca no puede salir sonido o palabra alguna.

Los ojos verdes de la joven se posan en los suyos y en ese instante, el tiempo se detiene. Deja de escuchar el mar y de absorber su olor; deja de sentir la arena bajo sus pies. En ese momento solo puede ver a la más hermosa chica que jamás había conocido.

Una ráfaga de viento fresco lo devuelve a la realidad y se concentra en su rostro claro, frágil y con rasgos bien definidos al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?—Finnick se sorprende a sí mismo al oír su propia voz.

—A las _nereidas_ no se nos tiene permitido contestar eso—dice más para ella que para él.

— ¿Las qué?—pregunta el muchacho y ella da un pequeño salto.

—Bueno, ya me viste y escuchaste, así que ¿qué más da si te lo digo?—ella se encoje de hombros—las nereidas somos ninfas o espíritus del mar.

Él sigue con dificultades al hablar.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—pregunta ella, curiosa.

—Finnick—dice él tratando de aclarar su mente.

—Mucho gusto Finnick, mi nombre es Annie—extiende su mano hacia el muchacho y, con movimientos torpes e inseguros, él estrecha su mano con la de él.

En ese instante, la sonrisa de la chica es suplantada por una expresión de asombro y un peculiarmente fugaz brillo en sus ojos. Las manos de ambos siguen unidas y ninguno de los dos hace ademán de separarlas.

Ella sigue mirándolo, pero lo hace de forma diferente; como si lo conociera de toda la vida o tratara de ver a través de él para encontrar sus emociones y leer sus pensamientos más profundos. Finnick trata de hacer lo mismo, pero se pierde en el brillante iris verde en sus ojos.

— ¿Eres tú?—pregunta ella quedamente—No. No puedes ser tú.

— ¿Qué es lo que no puedo ser?—el cobrizo se siente confundido. Acaba de conocer a una bella chica que solo habla incoherencias y revuelve sus pensamientos, pero de alguna forma, no desea que deje de hacerlo.

—Mi madre una vez me contó una historia—dice la muchacha ignorando su pregunta—y ahora voy a contártela a ti.

Annie se sienta en la arena sin soltar la mano de Finnick. Él hace lo mismo y ella deja la caracola en el suelo, a su lado.

—"Hubo una vez una nereida muy hermosa llamada Anfítrite—comienza—su amuleto era una estrella de mar multicolor que había conseguido pocos años atrás, la cual convirtió en un broche para su cabello"

Annie intercala la vista entre sus manos unidas y los ojos del joven y cada vez que mira lo segundo, un pequeño rubor se instala en sus mejillas.

"Un día, cerca de Naxas (Isla donde Teseo abandonó a Ariadna, la hija del rey de Atenas (Minos), después de matar al minotauro) hubo una fiesta. Todos los seres marinos estaban invitados y las nereidas no eran la excepción".

"Anfítrite se encontraba bailando, y en uno de los giros, su broche se desprendió de su cabello y fue a parar a un lugar desconocido". ¿Adivinas quién lo atrapó?-.

Finnick niega con la cabeza.

—Fue Poseidón, el dios de los mares.

"La nereida estaba muy apenada por su torpeza, así que fue a disculparse. En el momento en el que el dios le entregaba su estrella, sus dedos se rozaron levemente. Entonces lo supieron: estaban destinados; uno era el complemento del otro. Se amaban sin siquiera conocerse".

"El dios se la llevó y ella se convirtió en la diosa de los mares".

"Tiempo después, el cíclope Polifemo encontró una perla que le pertenecía a otra nereida llamada Galatea, y a ambos les sucedió lo mismo. Galatea era vanidosa y no quería aceptar el estar enamorada de un cíclope, pero su destino era inevitable".

— ¿Estás diciéndome que estamos destinados?—dice Finnick cuando la jovencita finaliza su relato.

—Es una locura, lo sé. Yo tampoco lo esperaba—se excusa Annie.

— ¿En realidad crees que es posible enamorarse en un instante?—.

—Yo si—ella lo mira y luego baja la vista—pero puede que solo sea un cuento, una leyenda.

—Yo…—él comienza a decir, pero ella lo interrumpe.

—Si crees que es imposible o descabellado…

—Si alguna leyenda ha de ser cierta, ¿por qué no ésta?

Finnick sonríe y Annie le dedica una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Pensar que están enamorados cuando acaban de conocerse es loco e imposible, pero si en el mundo no existieran las locuras, ¿dónde estaría lo divertido?

.lll.

_Aquí estoy, con otro fic, pero esta vez es un Universo Alterno._

_Deben saber que esta historia es un cuento que escribí originalmente para la escuela con el nombre "La Caracola Mágica", con los personajes llamados Alex y Eleene, y se me ocurrió que podría adaptarla a los personajes de Los Juegos Del Hambre._

_Ojalá les guste._

_Déjenme un review aunque sea con los comentarios malos. No me gusta dar lastima, pero mis oneshoots solo llegan a 3 reviews._

_Gracias por su consideración._

"_**¿Tienes algún secreto que merezca mi tiempo?"**_

—_**Finnick a Katniss**_


End file.
